The present invention relates to a fixing mount for use on an upper beam of a Venetian blind. It is made up of a fixing seat, an adjusting roller and a roller. The fixing seat has a base board and a pair of vertically raised parallel walls which are obliquely extended with respect to the axial direction of the upper beam of a blind. The ends of the parallel walls are located in fit abutment against the interior surfaces of the upper beam. The two opposite longitudinal sides of the base board are also located slantly with respect to the axial direction of the upper beam just as the two parallel walls, defining an angle less than 90 degrees to house an adjusting unit. Thereby the adjusting unit can be placed as close as to the fixing seat so as to make the distance between the end of the upper beam and the adjusting unit longer adapted for a wide range of window bracket.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art fixing mount of an upper beam is mainly made up of a fixing seat 10, an adjusting wheel 20 and a roller 30. The fixing seat 10 has a bottom board 11 which is axially equipped with a pair of symmetric vertical side plates 12. On the top edge of each vertical side plate 12 is disposed a downwardly extended cut 13. At the center of the bottom board 11 is disposed a round hole 14 next to each side of which is disposed a square through hole 15. Between the round hole 14 and each square through hole 15 is placed a lateral vertical wall 16 with a receiving space 17 defined between the two lateral vertical walls 16. On each lateral vertical wall 16 is disposed an obliquely oriented cavity 18 (off the longitudinal center line of the bottom board 11).
The adjusting wheel 20 has a projected shaft end 21 which is provided with a flanged periphery 22 at each axial end and has a square hole 23 extending through the central line thereof The roller 30 has a longitudinal retaining rod 31 at each end. In assembly, the retaining rods 31 of the roller 30 are registered with the obliquely oriented cavities 18 of the two lateral vertical walls 16 with the roller 30 housed in the receiving space 17 between the vertical walls 16. The projected shaft ends 21 of the adjusting wheel 20 are placed in the downwardly extended cuts 13 of the two vertical side plates 12 with the flanged periphery 22 exposed externally of the vertical side plates 12 for limiting purpose.
Referring further to FIG. 2, when mounted to an upper beam A, a number of fixing seats 10 are slightly guided into the upper beam A and retained in position. The square holes 23 of the rollers 20 rotatably mounted to the fixing seats 10 are engaged with a stick B of a square cross section for synchronous operation. The pull cord D of the blind slats is led upwardly through the bottom holes of the upper beam A and is secured to the rollers 20 respectively. The pull cord D of the blind slats is further guided through the bottom hole of the upper beam and via the round holes 14 of the fixing seat 10 and then wound around the roller 30 of the fixing seat 10 and finally led through the adjusting means c to complete the assembly.
There are several disadvantages associated with such a prior art fixing mount:
1. As the upper beam A is too long and must be cut to fit to a window frame, the distance between the adjusting means C and the nearest fixing seat 10 is relatively too wide, resulting in the cutting length limited to a certain small range.
2. The adjusting means C is disposed relatively far from the fixing seats 10, rendering the pull cord D extending between the adjusting means C and the nearest and farthest fixing seats 10 relatively too long. Thus, a user must exert more force on the pull cord D too pull the blind slats up.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved fixing mount adapted for use in the upper beam of a blind for guiding a pull cord thereof. The fixing mount assembly obliquely secured with respect to the longitudinal direction of the upper beam of the blind permits the upper beam to be selectively cut to fit to a wide variety of window brackets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fixing mount which can be secured to the interior of the upper beam at two spaced positions with the pull cord extend with a shorter span, resulting in speedy and effortless operation on the pull cord.